


Tied if We Stay by Staraflur [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Tied if We Stay by Staraflur</p><p><b>Summary</b>: It takes 140 characters or less and one absolute fucking moron to change Jon's entire life forever.<br/>He should have known all along it would be Kaner. It always is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied if We Stay by Staraflur [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tied if we stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430581) by [staraflur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraflur/pseuds/staraflur). 



**Title** : Tied if We Stay  
 **Author** : Staraflur  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : It takes 140 characters or less and one absolute fucking moron to change Jon's entire life forever.  
He should have known all along it would be Kaner. It always is.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/430581)  
**Length** 3:01:14  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/tied%20if%20we%20stay%20by%20staraflur.mp3.zip)


End file.
